Jezebel
by Aya8
Summary: The Nightworld: After Hours series, Part Six: another girl is trying to steal Morgead away from Jez, and she is having none of it!
1. Chapter 1

Jezebel [Jez/Morgead]

Summary: The Nightworld: After Hours series, another girl is trying to steal Morgead away from Jez, and she is having none of it!

Chapter One:

"So this witch is going to help figure out what happened with Thea?" Morgead asked in a falsely calm tone.

Jez paused and darted a curious look towards her soul mate before she nodded. Obviously, he was irritated about this little errand, but she was pleased he was trying to contain it. "Hopefully," she supplied.

He clucked his tongue dramatically. "I guess my question should be why are _we_ doing this?"

Jez chose to ignore the sarcasm and replied simply. "She had a family meeting and everyone else was busy."

Morgead sighed, following closely behind as Jez continued walking up the concrete sidewalk. "So you volunteered _us_?"

Jez smiled, her green eyes flashing at him with mischief. "You'll be rewarded," she informed him, giving him a saucy wink as she walked further ahead of him. She glanced down at the address sprawled on the yellowed piece of paper and matched the numbers to the secluded house in the woods. She turned, walking on the now cobbled stone sidewalks that lead to the witch's house.

"With sex?" he asked hopefully.

She snorted, pausing to turn and roll her eyes at him, but nodded at the same time. "And maybe we can try those edible undies you got me," she chuckled.

She noticed his eyes widen slightly and Jez found herself wondering if it was from anticipation, or worry that she wanted rough sex. The sex between them, up until now, had been strictly vanilla and Jez knew Morgead was anything but. She knew he was being that way for her, but she'd tried hinting on more than one occasion that she was totally up for more.

Her thoughts shifted as the came up to the aged black door with a skeleton key lock. This house redefined the stereotypical witch house. In fact, it looked almost exactly like the witches house from the 1993 movie Hocus Pocus, complete with the water wheel in the front. If only there was purple sparking smoke coming from the chimney the scene would be set.

Maybe this witch would be Bette Midler so then she could ask for an autograph. At least then it wouldn't be a total bust.

"She gives witches a bad name. What is Thea thinking?" Morgead growled, failing miserably to cover up his agitation.

Obviously, the idea of sex only lasted so long when daunted with such a trifling mission.

"That this is her last resort," Jez spoke softly as she turned her body towards Morgead. "She's panicking. Her magic is like what blood is to a made vampire, a necessity. She's suffocating."

"Poor Eric," he mumbled.

Jez raised a dark eyebrow, "Poor Eric? It's Thea that feels like she's dying."

Morgead gave her a knowing look then leaned forward to tuck a stray curling strand of red hair behind her ear. As he pulled away, he took a moment to caress the high curve of her cheekbone and then let the flat pad of his thumb slip over her peach gloss lips. "It's even harder to breath when your soul mates in pain Jez. Knowing that he can't do anything that he's helpless, but feeling her agony none the less. It's pure hell."

She gave him a smile and he responded by leaning forward to capture her bottom lip between his teeth. He bit and then suckled at the droplets of blood pooling at the cut before she had time to heal.

Just as Jez started to go in for another kiss, the black door in front of them swung open, and a mousy brown haired, slightly plump, woman with glasses sneered at Jez, but took the time to eye Morgead with interest. Jez found herself having to grit her teeth to refrain from pulling her hair out.

"I've been expecting you two. Come in."

Jezebel felt her eye twitch as the brunette witch rubbed her ass against Morgead for a second time. The first time had been when they'd entered, now she was finding moments to do it. The third time the witch did it Jez was certain she'd be having plump witch for dinner. Morgead's only redeeming quality, and the witch's for that matter, was that he backed away with such a confused look on his face each time.

It was almost comical, the look on his face, for he clearly didn't understand the woman's need to get so close to him.

"I know what you're looking for," the witch whispered in Morgead's ear, sliding her hand along the arm of his leather jacket.

He frowned, his eyes following the hand, but at the same time, jerking away from her undoubtedly too close lips. Puzzling over her behavior, he turned questioning eyes to Jez.

Jez was torn between finding it adorable that he was so utterly daft and wanting to gouge her eyeballs out. The more the witch touched him the more she found she wanted to stake her claim on him.

"You know what, before we get into this, I need to speak with Morgead," Jez informed her.

The brown haired woman sighed heavily, rolling her eyes. "You can talk here."

Jez shifted from foot to foot, and then childishly placed her hand against her pubic bone, imitating a two year old having to pee. "I really have to go. So I figured two birds, one stone."

"Fine, be quick," the woman demanded pointing up her curling stairs. "Up the stairs and it's the last door on the right."

Jez smirked, tugging on Morgead's arm. They'd be quick, but loud.

To be continued…

I'm sorry this was so short. I've said it before, but consider this chapter a rough draft. I wanted to get a bit of it out for the holidays. I'll most likely be adding more detail to this chapter, so by the time chapter two comes out you should probably reread this. Let me know what you think! I hope everyone has a good holiday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"If I was a dude I'd have a boner," she mumbled, moving her palms down his muscular stomach, stopping at his thighs.

She'd literally plastered herself to him the minute they'd entered the witch's bathroom. She'd been all over him for the past two minutes and she could feel his reaction to her.

"Jez, stop! We are not doing this in her _house_. We're just doing a favor for Thea, remember?" Morgead's surprisingly high voice sounded.

He was nervous and turned on at the same time. She would get him out of this whole 'treating her like china' bit. They had to be quick here, but tonight she was going to tear him up.

"Morgead, that bitch had the gall to rub her ass on your dick in front of me. It's happening, it's happening right now, in her bathroom, on this sink. If I had my way, it'd be in her bed, but," she paused and shrugged her shoulders, "oh well."

He paused staring at her green eyes and she watched as his own eyes dilated as an animals would when it's about to pounce on prey. "That speech was so fucking hot I almost came right here."

That sentence took her breath away while at the same time making her stomach clench with need. He'd never spoken that way to her before, he always stopped himself from talking dirty and if he was doing that, this was an indication that his restraint was dwindling.

When she caught her breath, she winked saucily at him. "I aim to please."

He growled and wrapped his arms around her, angling down so he could smack her ass, and then he grabbed her, hauling her up. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist as he hoisted her ass to the edge of the marble sink. Her eyes widened slightly at his swift movements and she watched his expression waver as he looked at her face, but he quickly shook his head, starting in. He needed it rough almost as much as Jez did.

Craftily, he loosened her legs around his waist, pulling away so he could slid her leopard patterned skintight pants down, lifted her once again with one hand, and shoved them down to her ankles. Then he bent over, clutching the stretching material around her ankles as he quickly bound both of them together.

His next move was shocking and exposed her completely to him.

Jez gasped as he pushed her legs straight up and over her head. She squealed, just barely managing to catch herself as her body jolted back from the swift movement. She balanced her hands on the rims of the sink and opened a slit in her thighs to look at his face.

"Is this similar to that position I saw in that book under your bed?" she asked curiously, shivering at the cold air and contact with the sink on her now bare ass.

Shit, this was sexy. He was sexy.

He smiled gently. "I should've known you'd find it. That position takes too long to get perfect. I have something else in mind."

It was the tingle in her toes that let her know this escapade was going to rival her first time with Morgead, which had been surprisingly tooth ache sweet and romantic, filled with rose petals, champagne, and chocolate at a really expensive hotel. Morgead had massaged her entire nude body, absolutely _everywhere_, after a hard fight with some Daybreak haters, with a heating chocolate cherry massage oil. When he had finished, he'd licked every bit of the slick oil off her.

It had been the sweetest, most intense night of her existence, and it would remain so, but right here, right now, this moment, hidden in some pathetic witch's bathroom with Morgead gazing at her panty less bottom, was so incredibly erotic. Whereas that first time had been slow and sensual, this would not be and she couldn't wait.

She could see the urgency in his eyes, but could tell he was resisting when he bent forward to place his open mouth against the backside of her thigh. The urge in her to get him to hurry was over powering and her body started to convulse with need as he prolonged the act, first breathing on her heavily, then darting his tongue out to slip into the slits between her thighs and as mind blowing as that was she wanted him to fuck her. Right. Now.

"Morgead, I don't want sweet," she growled and bared her teeth at him. "I want you to fuck me!" she growled as he continued to lick her in a way that the tip of his tongue touched her clit with every swipe.

He sucked in a gasp of air and stopped when she finished speaking. Then he spread her thighs and brought them down around him, so that the stretched material was against the back of his neck and her ankles on either side of his head. "All you had to do was ask," he bent down to whisper in her ear.

It was her only warning as he positioned himself and then slammed so hard into her that had she been human she would have broken. White flashed behind her eyes, her back arching so much that the tendrils of her long red hair grazed the top of the Venetian colored faucet. He withdrew only to snap his hips back then forward, spearing into her, with just enough lubrication to make it tight, but not painful. His third thrust startled a scream out of her and from there it was fast and hard.

Morgead tried to cover her mouth, wanting to stifle her screams, but Jez struggled against his hand. She couldn't be quiet, not with the way this felt, especially not after that witch touched him so freely. Morgead quickly gave into her, letting her sharp, sometimes startled, shouts escape freely. Jez knew the witch could hear. This had been a long time coming and it was just a perk that the witch would be put in her place.

To be continued…

Short, I know, and I still haven't gone over chapter one to add more stuff to it. It's on my list of things to do. I wanted to get this small chapter out just to let everyone know I haven't forgotten about it. I'll work on making the next chapter longer. I hope everyone enjoyed this, but I do know this chapter is a little confusing and needs some real work done to it. It'll happen, just not right away. Let me know what you all think.


End file.
